This application proposes to: 1) build a sustainable partnership of the Chicago Chinese community with Rush University for the community based participatory research (CBPR);2) conduct a culturally appropriate needs assessment surrounding issues of research in the Chinese population;3) build community based research capacity through culturally appropriate community-focused education and training in research. There are marked disparities in health of the Chinese aging population in the US, yet currently we have the most rudimentary understanding of many critical issues. There is a dire need for improved knowledge of the Chinese aging population and that rigorous research is desperately needed to bridge these gaps. However, these research efforts must have equal partnership to fully understand the relevant research needs of the community and to empowering the community to build capacity to better understand research. These issues are multidisciplinary in nature that necessitates sustainable and equal partnership of both community and researchers through reciprocate transfer of expertise in order to improve the health of the Chinese aging population. In this application, Rush University Institute for Healthy Aging and Chicago Chinatown community will form a synergistic and sustainable partnership in research program. This collaboration will build a stronger bridge by working towards increasing community understanding of research, build community capacity for research, and increase the scientist understanding of research needs of the community, all with the purpose of substantively improving the health of the Chicago Chinatown community. The goals of this project will not only include raising community awareness and understanding of research, the importance of community participation in research and the important benefits of publicly funded research, but also include the development of a joint research application for a larger population-based study among chinese aging population.